Lejos Contigo
by kiraa malfoy
Summary: Leah está devastada y decide huir. Pero un tiempo lejos de casa te hace darte cuenta de muchas cosas, sobre todo si no te encuantras sola. One Shoot! Leah/Jacob


_Disclaimer: los personajes y el mundo en el que esta historia se desarrola NO ME PERTENECE... yo se que muchas estaran impresionadas de esta revelacion jajjajajaj... solo brome, gracias a Dios esto no me pertenece a mi sino a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._

_Recomendación musical: les recomiendo que pongan "Everything Burns" se Anastassia ft. Ben Moody... la cancion es buenisima y me inspiro mucho... creo que le queda muy bien a la historia._

_Sin mas preambulos... ¡A LEER!_

Lejos Contigo.

Sola. Ahí estaba, sola en el medio del denso y verde bosque de Forks.

La lluvia caía incesantemente y se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles. Estaba mojada. Su negro cabello caía sobre sus hombros, y las gotas de lluvia mojaban su rostro. Solo usaba unos pequeños shorts y una polera blanca de tirantes, además de su ropa interior. No usaba nada en los pies.

Estaba en su forma humana. Se sentía vulnerable y débil, pero sabia que estando fuera de fase, también estaba fuera de la mente de sus "hermanos", del resto de la manada.

Le precia irónico. Llamarlos "hermanos". Su único hermano era Seth, pero llamar "hermano" al resto de esa manada a la que había sido obligada a unirse le parecía demasiado. Irónico al punto de ser gracioso. "Hermano" no era quien tomaba tu corazón y lo partía en mil pedazos. "Hermano" no era con quien tenias que ponerte una y mil corazas por temor a mostrarte débil frente a ellos. "Hermano" no era quien te hacía sentir inferior con cada comentario, con cada mirada. Pues así se sentía en esa manada. Nadie la quería ahí, y por mas que trataran de ocultarlo por órdenes expresas de Sam, órdenes a las que ella estaba al tanto, lo sabia. Sabía que todos pensaban que era una bruja, que no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí. Lo sabía. Ellos no eran sus hermanos, eran otra manera en la que su vida se destruía.

La vida había sabido como golpearla, y vaya que la había golpeado.

Ella había amado a Sam, más de lo que jamás amó a nadie, y más de lo que seguramente amaría a alguien, pero la estúpida imprimación lo había alejado para siempre de ella. Se había enamorado de otra, pero no de cualquiera. De su prima.

Había sabido como llevarlo, sabia como ocultarlo. Y había descubierto como tragarse sus heridas. Pero cada vez que entraba en fase junto con el resto de la manada mil y una imágenes dolorosas inundaban su cerebro.

Los recuerdos de Sam con Emily le ardían. A pesar de que Sam intentara evitarlo, ahí estaban, y eran como un cuchillo que volvía a abrir las heridas una y otra y otra vez.

Como si esto no fuera poco, los pensamientos del resto de la manada no eran mucho mejores. Si no estaban pensando en la pobre Leah, la del corazón roto, estaban pensando en sus respectivas imprimaciones.

Pero para Leah, el termino "imprimación" no era mas que acido. Ácido que corroía cada parte de su ser. Ácido que le había quitado al amor de su vida, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de que alguien la amara como San jamás la amó.

Leah era estéril, y por ende, incapaz de provocar imprimación de otro.

No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

Ya no sabia que hacer. Quería huir, quería salir de ahí, de ese pueblo, del estado. Quería dejar todo atrás, todo eso que la hacia sentir tan miserable, tan sola, tan desprotegida.

Ella era Leah Clearwater, la fuerte Leah Clearwater, la que no dejaba que nadie la hiciera sentir inferior, la que mostraba día a día que ella era un roca, una roca sin debilidades, sin emociones, sin sentimientos.

Y ahí estaba ella. En ese momento se sintió más vulnerable, sola y abandonada que nunca.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían incesablemente desde el cielo. Y Leah corrió.

No tomo su forma lupina porque sabia que los demás sabrían exactamente donde estaba y hacia donde se dirigía, a pesar de que ni ella misma era conciente de su destino, pero aun en su forma humana Leah poseía un atlético cuerpo, capaz de correr mas rápido que lo que el campeón olímpico podría soñar.

Y Leah corrió, y no dejo de correr hasta saberse lejos de la manada, lejos de Forks. No tenia idea exactamente donde se encontraba, solo sabia que era un bosque, un bosque exactamente igual al de Forks, pero aun así diferente.

Diferente por que estaba lejos. Diferente porque simplemente no era el bosque de Forks. Ella ya no estaba en la Push, y lo podía sentir en el aire, en el suelo, en las hojas que sus descalzos pies pisaban. Lo sentía en el aire, en forma en la que este se colaba por entre sus fosas nasales, llenando profundamente sus pulmones, lo sentía en la forma en que las gotas de lluvia mojaban su ya empapado cuerpo.

Pero sobre todo eso, Leah lo sentía en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su corazón. Ese lugar era distinto porque ahí no sentía toda la opresión que podía sentir estando en Forks.

Su corazón se apretó, la libertad que le ofrecía ese lugar era abrumadora y aun así el dolor que sentía seguía latente en su corazón, no podía huir de él no importa lo lejos que corriera. Inundaba cada parte de su cuerpo y la hacia sentir miserable. Quería gritar, correr, pero sobre todo llorar.

Y así lo hizo. Leah soltó un grito desgarrador, seguido de un llanto ahogado.

Toda su vida, sus sueños, todo sentía como se quemaba, como ardían dentro de ella.

Las lágrimas no apagaban el fuego, pero aun así sentía que purgaban un poco su dolor.

Leah lloraba, no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de llorar. Una vez que comenzó no fue capaz de detenerlo. Porque el dolor que sentía dentro era demasiado grande, y ella no podía con todo eso, simplemente no podia.

Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas, y Leah solo queríaque cesaran. El dolor era demasiado, y de pronto pensó que hubiera sido mejor seguir tragándosela angustia y las lágrimas, seguir pretendiendo que el dolor no estaba ahí, seguir pretendiendo ser la roca que jamás había sido.

Pero ya era muy tarde. Lo había dejador salir por primera vez, y juro que esa seria la ultima.

Porque dolía. Dolía aceptar que estaba sufriendo, que se estaba muriendo en su interior. Le _dolía._

Y sentía como se quema. Ella se quemaba, el bosque entero se quemaba con ella. Todo ardía, y ni las lágrimas ni la incesante lluvia podían apagar ese fuego.

Sentía que el mundo gritaba. Por que ella gritaba, gritaba de dolor, de angustia. Gritaba por no poder ser capaz de controlar todo eso. Gritaba porque no importaba cuanto corriera, Leah no se podría alejar de todo su dolor.

Leah gritaba.

Leah lloraba.

Leah veía como todo su mundo se desvanecía. Veía todo arder. Veía todo írsele de entre las manos como arena.

No tenía nada a lo que aferrarse, y a pesar de que era una persona que no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, Leah solo quería deshacerse de todo el dolor, al costo que fuera. Leah daría su vida por dejar de sentir dolor.

No supo como pero de pronto sus piernas, humanas aun, comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad impresionante. Corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban. Quería alejarse del fuego.

Llego un momento en el que no importaba la impotencia de Leah, no podía seguir corriendo.

Había estado fuera de casa por mucho tiempo, sin comida ni refugio, y se sentía débil.

Lo ultimo que alcazo a ver fueron árboles, luego todo se volvió negro.

Leah se había desmayado, en la mitad del bosque, en un lugar que ni ella podía identificar.

Pero de pronto sintió algo suave acariciar su mejilla. Salto asustada, para descubrir un lobo color cobrizo a su lado.

Leah no supo que hacer, no bastaba con estar en su forma mas vulnerable, ahora tendría que aceptar la humillación que sería que Jacob la viera de esa forma.

Reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaba y con ellas logró levantarse dando la espalda al muchacho. Pero algo llamó la atención de Leah, había algo en los ojos de Jacob que no denotaba burla, sino más bien preocupación.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto Leah con voz firme.

- Te he estado buscando – respondió el chico cambiando de forma y poniéndose los pantalones. En ese minuto se alegró de que Leah estuviera dándole la espalda.

- ¿Que? ¿Sam te envió?, pues dile que no necesito un niñero, soy capaz de cuidarme sola.

- Tienes que volver – dijo Jacob exasperado – Seth y tu madre están muy preocupados. Sue apenas duerme por las noches. ¿Es que puedes ser mas egoista Leah? Hay gente sufriendo por tu culpa.

- ¿Sufriendo por mi culpa eh? – Leah podía sentir como su dolor luchaba por volver a salir de su corazón, solo que esta vez lo haría por su boca, no solo por sus ojos – ¿Y porque debería importarme? ¿Porque debería importarme que otros sufran cuando a nadie le interesa lo que yo sufro? – dijo dándose vuelta para encarar al chico con su mirada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y denotaban cansancio. Sus labios estaban morados. Leah estaba débil. – A nadie le importo Jacob, y a mi no me importa nadie. Tu ni siquiera estas aquí por mi, estas aquí porque eres muy cobarde para tomar tu puesto como Alfa, porque eres mediocre y te conformas con ser uno mas de la manada, uno mas bajo las órdenes de Sam. Pero adivina que Jacob, yo no.

- No sabes de lo que estas hablando Leah, así que te sugeriría que cerraras tu gran boca y comenzaras a caminar porque no me iré sin ti – le respondió Jacob.

- Tú no me das órdenes Jacob. No eres tan fuerte. Te desmoronas de solo pensar que Bella eligió al chupasangre – Leah escupía veneno.

Jacob intentó recordar que Leah se sentía devastada y débil, y que lo ultimo que necesitaba era una pelea entre ellos, así que respiro hondo y dijo:

- Ya Leah, vamos.

Leah no lo podía creer. Necesitaba pelear con Jacob, desahogarse de alguna manera, y el había elegido este preciso momento para portarse como un caballero. Las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse por entre sus ojos, pero Leah cruzó los brazos, esperando sentirse fuerte con esta pequeña señal de desobediencia, y le volvió a dar la espalda al muchacho.

De pronto Leah pudo sentir unos fuertes brazos sujetándola, proporcionándole todo el calor que hace mucho no sentía.

- Suéltame – susurro la chica – Suéltame Jacob. Ya déjame. Quiero estar sola – dijo intentando retener las lagrimas que amenazaban de nuevo con escaparse por sus ojos.

- No – fue la única respuesta que Jacob le dio.

Leah se hizo fuerzas para liberarse de los fuertes brazos de Jacob, pero éste no se lo permitió.

- Suéltame ya Jacob, suéltame – luchaba la muchacha sin poder seguir siendo capaz de mantener las lagrimas dentro, estas volvían a caer por sus mejillas, se sentía mas vulnerable y expuesta que nunca. Pero el fuerte metamorfo no dejaría que ella escapara tan fácilmente. No. Había recorrido mucho buscándola. Había pasado por mucho, y aun no entendía porque le importaba tanto, pero no dejaría que ella volviera a escapar.

Con un rápido movimiento Leah fue capaz de liberarse de su prisión, y comenzó a correr. Corrió porque sintió como todos sus problemas se veían reflejados en una persona, en Jacob.

Leah corría y sentía a Jacob correr tras ella sin intentar siquiera alcanzarla. Ella se sabía la más rápida de la manada, en forma humana y como loba, pero estaba débil, cansada y hambrienta, sabia que no corría tan rápido como siempre, sabia que Jacob podría alcanzarla fácilmente. Pero también sabia que el chico no estaba intentando hacerlo, sabia que la estaba siguiendo, que esto no era una persecución.

Luego de mucho correr Jacob apuro un poco mas el paso y logro tomar a Leah de la cintura. Esta forcejeaba constantemente, pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a ceder. No otra vez.

- Leah no puedes seguir huyendo – intentaba razonar con ella, pero la chica estaba fuera de si. Las lágrimas corrían sin freno por sus mejillas, y el cielo había dado paso a una lluvia tormentosa.

- Suéltame Jacob, por favor – susurro la chica.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, y Leah se canso de forcejar, dándose al fin por vencida. Jacob la seguía sujetando, pero no como antes, sino mas bien como un abrazo.

- Suéltame Jacob, déjame huir. Déjame – le suplicaba Leah.

- No Leah, sabes que no puedo hacer eso – se negaba Jacob.

- Duele Jacob, duele mucho – Leah rompió en llanto al susurrar estas palabras.

- Lo se Leah. Yo lo se – dijo Jacob intensificando el abrazo.

En ese momento Jacob se dio cuanta de que el y Leah no eran diferentes. Se dio cuenta de que Leah sufría, de que a Leah le dolía casi tanto como a él no poder estar con quien amaba.

Jacob mantuvo el abrazo hasta que el llanto ahogado de Leah se convirtió en sollozos apagados por el incesante ruido de la lluvia.

El muchacho la miro, y vio en ella no a la Leah fuerte, grosera y mandona que veía siempre, sino a la que estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo, en su forma mas vulnerable, escudada solo por su abrazo.

La mirada de Jacob a Leah cambió. Jacob supo todo lo que Leah sufría, era algo que el jamás se podría imaginar vivir, y vio toda la valentía que había en ella. Leah no solo lidiaba con su dolor a diario, sino que además tenia que lidiar con ver los recuerdos de Sam, y con que toda la manada la odiara. Leah había sabido ocultar su dolor de los demás, y Jacob supo que tras de esa mascara de bruja, estaba la Leah verdadera, frágil y humana, la Leah que estaba viendo ahora.

Leah no sabía como sentirse. Estaba vulnerable. Jacob la había visto desmoronarse frente a él, y su respuesta, en vez de ser una burla, como la que Leah esperaba, había sido ese reconfortante abrazo en el que se encontraba ahora.

- ¿Por que haces esto Jacob? – preguntó Leah, al fin rompiendo con el silencio.

- No lo se – fue todo lo que el muchacho pudo responder.

- Gracias – dijo Leah subiendo la mirada.

Jacob no supo porque, pero en ese momento sintió ganas de besarla, de secar sus lagrimas con sus labios, de purgar su dolor acariciando su cuerpo.

El chico comenzó un debate entre su cuerpo y su corazón, pero Leah lo simplificó todo posando suavemente sus labios en los de el.

Al principio Jacob estaba sorprendido, pero no puso hacer más que devolver el beso suavemente.

A medida que el beso avanzaba se iba poniendo cada vez mas y mas apasionado, hasta que la necesidad de sentir sus cuerpos contra el otro se hizo insoportable.

Comenzaron con caricias suaves, que poco a poco dieron paso a caricias frenéticas.

Jacob arranco de un movimiento la polera de Leah, para pasar a desabotonar lentamente su sujetador liberando los pechos de la muchacha. El chico dejó la boca de ésta para comenzar a besar su cuello, acariciando delicadamente sus pechos, mientras la chica entrelazaba sus dedos en su negro cabello.

El muchacho pasó a desabotonar sus shorts dejando a Leah solo con su ropa interior inferior.

Mientras Jacob seguía besando el cuello de la muchacha, ésta profería pequeños gemidos producto de la excitación. A Jacob le quemaba su entrepierna.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos pasó a ser insoportable, y Jacob procedió a dejar a Leah libre de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, mientras que esta hacia lo propio quitándole los pantalones a éste, hasta que por fin ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos.

Jacob se detuvo solo por un momento y tomo la cara de Leah gentilmente entre sus manos para ver sus ojos, para ver en sus ojos que ella estaba tan asustada como él, para ver que ella deseaba tanto esto como el, sabia que ella no era Bella, y que él no era Sam, pero era una forma de purgar así el dolor de ambos. Besó suavemente su frente, y supo que estaban listos.

Cuando Leah sintió a Jacob dentro de ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido.

Hace mucho tiempo que Leah no se había sentido tan bien, y se sintió algo extraña de que fuera precisamente Jacob quien la hiciera así.

Acariciaban sus cuerpos, intentando purgar su dolor, y se besaban frenéticamente.

Al fin llegaron al punto donde creyeron tocar el cielo con las manos, y Jacob cayo exhausto al suelo, empapado con la lluvia, sintiendo como Leah se recostaba a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Estaban abatidos, y el cansancio finalmente los venció, provocando que ambos se quedaran profundamente dormidos.

Leah fue la primera en despertarse, y al ver la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraba, no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza.

Se levanto procurando no emitir ningún sonido, y en silencio se vistió.

La lluvia había cesado, y por entre las ramas de los árboles se colaban algunos destellos de sol.

Leah no sabia que hacer. No se arrepentía de la noche anterior, pero aun así sentía que debía salir de ahí.

Camino lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido alguno.

- ¿A donde crees que vas? – pregunto Jacob de pronto.

- Jacob sabes que no puedo volver…

- Esa no fue mi pregunta – respondió Jacob mientras se ponía los pantalones – ¿A donde vas?

- No… no lo se,

- Vamos entonces – dijo Jacob tomando su mano.

- ¿Que crees que haces? – preguntó Leah.

- ¿No creerás en serio que dejare que vayas sola verdad?

Porque Jacob sabia que ella no era Bella y que nunca seria bella.

Y Leah sabia mejor que nadie que Jacob jamás seria Sam.

Pero ahí estaban ambos, dispuestos a abandonar la imprimación, a darle la espalda a ésta, y a mostrarle por fin, que no se necesitaba estar imprimado para ser feliz.

Y ahí se vio, por primera y última vez, dos lobos, uno gris y uno rojizo, corriendo juntos por el bosque.

Ahí estaban _apurando con alegría esa pequeña pero perfecta fracción de eternidad. _De _su _eternidad.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buano ahi está mi intento de One Shoot ^^... espero que les guste.

Quiero sar especiales _gracias_ a mis beta: Anna y Gabi... sin ustedes no me habria atrevido a subir el one- shoot... gracias por leerlo, y tener paciencia corrigiendo todos y cada uno de mis errores. Gracias por las opiniones, me ayudaron mucho (:

A las que leer _Hielo Liquido_, no tengo palabras para explicar cuanto siento no haber actualizado... creanme que me tortura por dentro xd... pero ya se viene la actualizacion !!! y se viene CON TODOO !

Te insto querid lector/a a que me dejes un review !! vamoos animatee!! dejar un review es bueno, asi das a conocer tus opiniones y tu punto de vista, ademas de dejarme saber a mi si el fic te gustó un fue un total fiasco.

Nos leemos luegoo !

Kiraa Malfoy.-


End file.
